randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms: Relkath's Foot
'Relkath’s Foot' Small City Population: ~5,100 (half-elf 86%, elf 9%, human 4%, other 1%) Government: Monarchy Official languages: Aglarondan and Elven Main religions: The Seldarine, Silvanus, Mielikki, Chauntea Minor religions: Gwaeron Windstrom, Eilistraee, Eldath, Lurue Alignment: CG, NG, LG Imports & exports: Largely self-sufficient, with minor trade with the other villages in Yuirwood Relkath’s Foot can be thought of as the capital of Yuirwood, since it is the largest village, but the place is far from organized in such a manner. Nevertheless, all other villages respect the authority of the princess and her council. 'The City' “Relkath’s Foot is built around four tall, majestic trees that rise more than 100 feet out of the forest’s thick canopy into the open light. These are said to have sprung from the buried foot of an ancient god, Relkath of the Numberless Branches. Relkath, along with other mysterious powers who predate the elves, is said to be sleeping beneath the forest’s soil, someday to awaken when the people of the Yuirwood need their ancient gods again. Many inhabitants of Relkath’s Foot live on the ground, constantly on the lookout for invaders or strangers of any kind. The rest make their homes on wooden platforms in the massive trees and the surrounding forest, all strung together by a complex network of ropes and suspension bridges. Outsiders are rarely permitted in the boughs of the trees. A merchants’ square is set up on the ground near the four trees, and a pair of inns flank the town to the north and south. Travelers are welcome as long as they respect the natives and their way of life.” *'The Royal Hall:' “Princess Blindelsyn spends much of her time here, overseeing the work of keeping Relkath’s Foot running smoothly. It is an amazing structure, made entirely of living wood magically fashioned into floors, walls, windows, and even a leafy throne covered with everblooming flowers. The Royal Hall is situated at the top of the tallest of the four trees. The only thing higher in the entire region is the aerie of a family of song dragons. They live here among the half-elves, and each party is sworn to protect the other. The half-elves cover the ground, while the dragons watch the skies.” *'Inns:' “There are two excellent inns in Relkath’s Foot: the Green Man (to the north) and the Taproot (to the south). Both are fine places, although outsiders are more common at the Taproot, which boasts a first-class alehouse as well as private rooms. The Green Man has only a single common room. The two inns often hold competitions between their regular patrons. These include tests of forester skills, such as climbing greased poles or firing arrows at a moving target through a stand of trees. Outlanders are welcome to join but rarely do well against the local experts.” 'Government' Princess Blindelsyn Olóssyne is the appointed leader of Relkath’s Foot and is a direct descendant of King Brindor. She rules the place with the help of a council of six ephors: Melordianix, Ríven, Branelwyr, Hamafil, Yesveld (the sixth position is currently vacant). Prince Branelwyr is also Yuirwood’s representative in Velprintalar’s court, and went missing after the Thayan invasion. 'The Guardians' The Guardians serve both as the town’s militia and also to patrol the entire Yuirwood, protecting it from outside threats (an activity which suddenly became much more demanding). Among the Guardians, there is a small elite group known as the Masters of the Yuirwood, who hold the secrets for activating the forest’s portals. “The Masters have their headquarters just outside the city stands a menhir circle portal that leads directly to the Sunglade. From there, the Masters can reach anywhere else in the forest in less than a day.” 'Religion' All members of the Seldarine (the elven pantheon) are traditionally represented in Relkath’s Foot. Rillifane Rallathil is especially cherished, with a great temple (one of the largest in Faerûn) called House of the Leaflord a little removed from the city. The other more widespread cults are those of Corellon Larethian and Silvanus. 'Commerce' “Relkath’s Foot is more a center of barter, celebration, and lorekeeping than of commerce and industry. The local hunters bring their game and furs here to sell, usually bartering for needed goods rather than hoarding the Simbul’s coinage. Many skilled woodworkers, including some of the kingdom’s finest bowyers, keep workshops in and around the town.” 'Culture' The population is mostly made up of half-elves, who in the largest part adopt the culture of the wood and moon elves. Nevertheless, the humans (and the Aglarondan people in general) also have left their impact in the culture of Relkath’s Foot’s people. 'Festivals & Holy Days' The spring equinox and winter solstice are the most important dates; the large festivals in Relkath’s Foot attract everyone from the other villages in the woods. Other important holy days are related to the Seldarine. 'People' The people of Relkath’s Foot usually are wary about outsiders, but once the foreigners prove their worth, they will be the most loyal of companions. Guardians: Rgr9, Ftr8, War8, Rgr6, Rgr5 (2), Ftr5 (3), War4 (3), Rgr3 (6), War3 (12), Ftr 3 (3), Rgr2 (8), Com3 (5), War2 (39), Com2 (15), Rgr1 (12), War1 (207), Com1 (40). Other Characters: Brd10, Brd7, Brd5 (2), Brd4 (2), Brd3 (5), Brd2 (4), Brd1 (7); Clr9 (2), Clr7, Clr4 (3), Clr3 (3), Clr2 (8), Clr1 (10); Drd9, Drd7, Drd6, Drd4 (2), Drd3, Drd2 (5), Drd1 (11); Ftr14, Ftr9, Ftr7, Ftr6, Ftr4 (4), Ftr3 (4), Ftr2 (4), Ftr1 (13); Rgr10, Rgr9, Rgr8, Rgr7 (5), Rgr5 (2), Rgr4 (4), Rgr3 (10), Rgr2 (12), Rgr1 (44); Rog13, Rog8, Rog6 (2), Rog4 (3), Rog3 (3), Rog2 (7), Rog1 (13); Sor8, Sor7, Sor6 (3), Sor4 (2), Sor3 (2), Sor2 (4), Sor1 (7); Wiz9, Wiz8, Wiz5, Wiz4 (3), Wiz3 (3), Wiz2 (5), Wiz1 (16); Adp10, Adp7, Adp5 (2), Adp4, Adp3, Adp2 (9), Adp1 (19); Ari10, Ari7, Ari5 (2), Ari4 (3), Ari3 (5), Ari2 (4), Ari1 (18); Exp16, Exp10, Exp8 (2), Exp5 (2), Exp4 (4), Exp3 (11), Exp2 (21), Exp1 (122); Com14, Com8, Com7 (2), Com6, Com5 (2), Com4 (5), Com3 (19), Com2 (44), Com1 (4,204). 'The Yuirwood' The Yuirwood is a temperate deciduous forest, but with mild winters. It is named “for the Yuir, the ancient star elves and green elves who once made this part of the world their home.” Confronted by human settlers (mostly from Unther), the yuir decided to create a demi-plane and left Faerûn forever. Nevertheless, the star elves “left behind two legacies that continue to be useful. First, the Yuirwood is impenetrable to detection and scrying magic.” Second, “the Yuirwood is littered with ruins, remnants of the great elven society that once called this land home. These are wonderful places for treasure seekers, but the most amazing ruins are the circles of menhirs, standing stone monuments carved in an ancient Elven dialect. The magic of these circles has faded with the strength of the Yuirwood itself, but there is some power left in them. The menhir circles, many of which are nearly swallowed by the forest’s undergrowth, form a network of portals that can be activated by those who know their secret. This knowledge is guarded by an elite group of half-elven druids and rangers known as the Masters of the Yuirwood. Using these circles, they can quickly transport themselves and their friends from one point in the Yuirwood to another instantaneously. Menhir circles sometimes trigger themselves by the light of a full moon, and they are frequently employed by the Yuirwood’s fey folk on these nights. Any of these portals can connect to any other menhir circle within the Yuirwood, but never beyond.” Today, the Yuirwood is home to many half-elves (and a few elves, humans and other races) scattered through many tiny villages (the forest, obviously, is also home to other creatures, among which the fey are very prominent). They are not officially part of Aglarond, but always respected the Simbul’s rule. These people were very closed and wary of strangers (even of their Aglarondan neighbors) and wanted as little to do with the outside world as possible. Now the Yuirwood folk are facing a crisis with the Thayan invasion and, thus, are starting to rethink and change their position: they are helping the refugees fleeing from Aglarond, while the rangers (known as the Guardians) are reinforcing their patrols and raiding Thayan groups that delve too far into the forest. 'The Sunglade' “The Sunglade is a clearing in the center of the Yuirwood. It resembles any meadow, except for the two concentric circles of menhirs standing here. Long ago ensorceled, the area is impervious to the ravages of time: Its grasses are well tended and the rocks are free from vines or moss, despite being undisturbed for untold centuries. The outer circle of menhirs is the tallest of the two, the rocks standing nearly 20 feet high. They are carved with ancient Espruar runes dedicating each stone to one member of the Seldarine, the elven pantheon. The stones of the inner circle are a mere 6 feet tall. These are carved in the same style as the others but are dedicated to the forgotten pantheon of the folk who lived in the Yuirwood even before the star elves. Most menhir circle portals in the Yuirwood only transport someone to the nearest such portal, but the Sunglade’s portal is special. Those who use it can transport directly to any of the Yuirwood’s portals.” 'Silverhand Keep' Check this link. 'Notorious People' 'Government' - Blindelsyn Olóssyne: (NG); half-elf sorcerer (16); the princess and ruler of Yuirwood; - Branelwyr Olóssyne: (NG); half-elf ranger (14); the prince and Yuirwood’s representative in Velprintalar’s court; went missing after the Thayan invasion; - Findrif “Bronzebark": (NG); ent druid (21); leader of Yuirwood’s ents and druids; he now occupies the formerly-vacant position of sixth counselor; - Melordianix: (LG); female song dragon sorcerer (?); matriarch of the Relkath’s Foot song dragons; - Ríven Edwenor: (LG); moon elf ranger, master of the Yuirwood (20); ex-leader of the Guardians and one of the current counselors; - Hamafil Sylerin: (CN); wood elf sorcerer (12); known as the Green Mage, he’s a strong and influential advocate for the preservation of the Yuirwood’s borders; - Yesveld Reshagar: (CG); half-elf ranger, expert (10); a woodcarver famous for his work; he’s viewed as a leader of the common folk, and many question his position in the Council for that; 'The Guardians of the Yuirwood' - Dervila Greenbow: (CG); half-elf ranger, master of the Yuirwood (18); leader of the Guardians; - Elithrandil Edwenor: (LN); moon elf ranger, master of the Yuirwood (15); currently a captain, but his ambition of becoming the leader of the Guardians is hardly a secret; - Kormac Oldelm: (NG); wood elf ranger/druid (17); due to a failure in a mission, he was exiled from Relkath’s Foot, but remained a Guardian; - Nerissa Oldelm: (CG); wood elf ranger, holy liberator (10); Kormac’s younger sister; - Triel Glædwynn: (CG); drow rogue, fighter, sword dancer (13); a drow/moon elf offspring born on the surface; 'Aglarondan Army & Refugees' - Lysandra Haiylar: (LN); wood elf wizard (diviner), high-arcanist (19); strategist of the Symbul’s guard; - Orion Eleftherios: (NG); human ranger, fighter, Aglarondan griffonrider (16); the present “captain” of the Riders; his mount is named Haimon; 'Others' - Rosalind Ettinsbane: (NG); gnome wizard (abjurer), initiate of the sevenfold veil (14); responsible for the defensive spells in Relkath’s Foot; - Ilmiryl Oakheart: (NG); half-elf druid (14); high-priest of Rillifane Rallathil, (the temple is called House of the Leaflord); 'References' All text between quotation marks (as well as the map) found on this page was taken from the book Unapproachable East, by Wizards of the Coast (2003). Category:Location